List of Ten Second Songs styles
This page is about the list of styles used in Ten Second Songs' cover videos. This list will be updated every time more styles are added. Styles The * means they are used more than once. ::# Juicy J ::# Katy Perry ::# Nirvana* ::# Queen* ::# Michael Jackson* ::# *NSYNC* ::# Iron Maiden* ::# Jamiroquai ::# Pantera* ::# Frank Sinatra* ::# Metallica* ::# Pavarotti ::# The Doors* ::# Run-D.M.C. ::# Tech N9ne* ::# Red Hot Chili Peppers* ::# Slipknot* ::# Louis Prima ::# Boyz II Men* ::# Type O Negative* ::# John Mayer ::# Jason Derulo* ::# AC/DC* ::# Ray Charles* ::# Bee Gees* ::# White Zombie ::# Hootie & The Blowfish ::# Aventura ::# Slayer* ::# Bob Marley* ::# The Beach Boys* ::# Will Smith ::# Kataklysm ::# System Of A Down* ::# Slick Rick ::# Bone Thugs N Harmony* ::# Scatman John ::# Barry White* ::# Josh Groban* ::# Muse* ::# Cab Calloway ::# Iggy Azalea ::# Ariana Grande* ::# Incubus* ::# Destiny's Child* ::# Elvis Presley* ::# Van Halen ::# Bobby McFerrin ::# Skindred ::# The B-52's ::# Green Day* ::# Gregorian Chant ::# Fear Factory ::# The Andrews Sisters* ::# DMX* ::# Twista* ::# Barenaked Ladies ::# Massive Attack* ::# The Mamas & The Papas* ::# Judas Priest* ::# Reel Big Fish ::# James Brown* 63 Linkin Park* 64 Guns N Roses* 65 KoRn* 66 The Beatles* 67 Enya* 68 The Offspring* 69 Eminem* 70 Strapping Young Lad 71 Johnny Cash* 72 Backstreet Boys* 73 Alice In Chains* 74 Daft Punk* 75 Led Zeppelin* 76 The Misfits 77 Marilyn Manson* 78 Spice Girls* 79 Stevie Wonder* 80 Ozzy Osbourne* 81 Tom Waits 82 Oingo Boingo 83 Cannibal Corpse* 84 Bobby "Boris" Pickett & The Crypt-Kickers 85 City Of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra 86 Rick Astley* 87 Jack Skellington* 88 Rob Zombie* 89 Harry Belafonte 90 Tenacious D 91 Vincent Price 92 Pennywise The Clown 93 Rod Serling 94 Busta Rhymes* 95 Avenged Sevenfold 96 Robert Johnson 97 Mariah Carey 98 Billy Joel* 99 Nat King Cole 100 Blink-182* 101 Tom Jones 102 Alvin & The Chipmunks 103 Ronnie James Dio 104 Vince Guaraldi Trio 105 Imagine Dragons 106 Usher 107 Meshuggah 108 Il Divo 109 Bruce Springsteen* 110 Thurl Ravenscroft 111 John Lennon 112 Depeche Mode* 113 Snow* 114 Eric Church 115 Trans Siberian Orchestra 116 Bing Crosby 117 Ed Sheeran* 118 Bon Jovi* 119 2Pac* 120 Hozier 121 Bob Marley & The Wailers 122 Righteous Brothers 123 Journey 124 Elton John* 125 Nine Inch Nails* 126 Whitney Houston 127 Prince* 128 Tool* 129 Gorillaz* 130 Miley Cyrus 131 Motörhead* 132 Alter Bridge 133 Sam Smith 134 The White Stripes* 135 Fall Out Boy 136 Bruno Mars 137 Onyx 138 Drake* 139 Rammstein* 140 Lynyrd Skynyrd 141 Lana Del Rey 142 Ludacris 143 James Blunt 144 CeeLo Green 145 Bob Dylan 146 Alanis Morissette 147 Nas 148 Radiohead* 149 Celine Dion 150 MC Hammer 151 Beastie Boys* 152 The Notorious B.I.G. 153 Aerosmith & Run-D.M.C. 154 Louis Armstrong 155 Björk* 156 Rage Against The Machine* 157 Die Antwoord* 158 LL Cool J 159 Snoop Dogg & Dr. Dre 160 Elmo 161 Megadeth 162 Aqua* 163 House Of Pain 164 Sublime* 165 Daddy Yankee 166 Pharoahe Monch 167 "Weird Al" Yankovic 168 Big Pun 169 Mudvayne 170 Justin Timberlake* 171 Simon & Garfunkel* 172 Set The Charge* 173 Quartetto Cetra* 174 The Micro Machines Man 175 Heavy D & The Boyz 176 Chris Brown 177 Eric B. & Rakim 178 Taylor Swift 179 Kendrick Lamar* 180 The Rolling Stones* 181 Shaggy 182 The Drifters* 183 Def Leppard 184 TLC 185 Sepultura 186 Grease The Musical 187 Black Sabbath* 188 Eiffel 65 189 Tiny Tim 190 Chef 191 Disturbed* 192 Cyndi Lauper 193 Barney & Friends 194 Pearl Jam 195 Phil Collins* 196 Coolio 197 Bad Religion 198 Janis Joplin* 199 Halestorm 200 Ace Of Base* 201 Frankie Valli & The Four Seasons* 202 Alice Cooper 203 Billie Holiday 204 Billy Idol 205 Britney Spears 206 The Genie 207 King Diamond 208 Neil Diamond 209 New Kids On The Block* 210 Cradle Of Filth* 211 Roy Rogers 212 The Phantom Of The Opera 213 N.W.A. 214 BABY METAL* 215 No Doubt 216 Frank Zappa* 217 Adele* 218 Lionel Richie 219 Rod Stewart 220 Thirty Seconds To Mars 221 Roy Orbison 222 The Police 223 Electric Light Orchestra 224 Lil Wayne 225 Deftones 226 Randy Newman 227 Donna Summer 228 Pink Floyd* 229 Seal 230 Dimmu Borgir 231 Deadmau5 232 Dean Martin 233 Etta James* 234 Survivor 235 The Temptations 236 The Who 237 Tony Bennett 238 Christina Aguilera 239 Lenny Kravitz 240 Missy Elliott 241 Sting 242 Paul McCartney 243 Enrique Iglesias 244 Aerosmith 245 Justin Bieber* 246 Nickelback* 247 Hanson 248 Michael Bolton 249 Ricky Martin 250 Kiss 251 Ja Rule 252 U2 253 Sisqó 254 Five Finger Death Punch 255 David Hasselhoff 256 Culture Club 257 Limp Bizkit 258 Baha Men 259 Kanye West 260 Village People 261 Creed 262 Milli Vanilli 263 Selena Gomez 264 Earth, Wind & Fire* 265 Sex Pistols 266 The Prodigy 267 The Tokens 268 DragonForce 269 Sir Mix-A-Lot 270 Hollywood Undead 271 The Jackson 5 272 Primus 273 Sérgio Mendes & Brasil 66 274 D'Angelo 275 Darude 276 Foo Fighters 277 Wham! 278 Alestorm 279 2 Live Crew 280 Mötley Crüe 281 Nina Simone 282 Aloe Blacc 283 Jerry Lee Lewis* 284 Danny & The Juniors 285 A-ha* 286 Madonna* 287 Snoop Dogg 288 OutKast 289 Lady Gaga 290 Skrillex 291 Jason Paige 292 The Smashing Pumpkins 293 Smash Mouth 294 Chumbawamba 295 Coal Chamber 296 Mase 297 Cher* 298 Marc Anthony 299 Paula Cole 300 K-Ci & JoJo 301 Rihanna 302 TWENTY ØNE PILØTS* 303 David Bowie* 304 Oasis 305 Cypress Hill 306 En Vogue 307 Hank Williams 308 Anthrax 309 Rick James 310 Andrea Bocelli 311 Machine Head 312 Blackstreet 313 Eagles 314 Aphex Twin 315 Mozart 316 UB40* 317 Stone Temple Pilots 318 Screamin' Jay Hawkins 319 Sammy Davis Jr. 320 The Weeknd 321 Little Richard 322 Soundgarden 323 Death Grips 324 Shakira 325 Soilwork 326 Maxwell 327 Sleeping With Sirens 328 Machine Gun Kelly 329 Mystikal 330 Ella Fitzgerald 331 Janet Jackson 332 Dio 333 Sade 334 Meat Loaf 335 Wu-Tang Clan 336 Bobby Darin 337 Pentatonix* 338 George Michael 339 The Three Tenors 340 Tiësto 341 Mongolian Throat Singing 342 Faith No More 343 Aretha Franklin 344 Ghost 345 The Rat Pack 346 Steelheart 347 My Chemical Romance 348 Sly & The Family Stone 349 Fugees 350 Naughty By Nature 351 ABBA 352 John Williams 353 Sam Cooke 354 Vitas* 355 Opera & Nine Inch Nails 356 Napalm Death & Alanis Morissette 357 Three Days Grace 358 Robbie Rotten 359 Elton John & John Legend 360 Celtic R&B 361 Sabaton 362 Children Of Bodom & Michael Jackson 363 DragonForce ft. Eminem 364 Freddie Mercury & Corey Taylor 365 SpongeBob & Linkin Park 366 Nightwish & Poets Of The Fall 367 Frank Sinatra & The Prodigy 368 Lamb Of God* 369 Discocore 370 Radiohead ft. Daddy Yankee 371 Tech N9ne & Eminem 372 David Bowie & Slipknot 373 Tenacious D & Dio 374 PSY 375 Stromae* 376 Ritchie Valens 377 George Strait 378 Gloria Estefan 379 Choral Music* 380 Tears For Fears 381 Cascada 382 Louis Armstrong & Ella Fitzgerald 383 Rush* 384 Blue Man Group 385 Salsa 386 Van Morrison 387 Barbershop 388 EDM* 389 Country 390 Danny Elfman 391 Opera 392 Funk 393 Broadway 394 Metal 395 Chant 396 Ska 397 Polka 398 Eric Whitacre 399 Punk 400 Dancehall 401 Bon Iver 402 Mariachi 403 Skyrim 404 The Killers* 405 Panic! At The Disco* 406 Enigma 407 Citizens Of Halloween 408 Harlequin, Wolfman, Cyclops & Corpse Kid 409 Oogie Boogie 410 Citizens Of Halloween & Jack Skellington 411 Jack & Sally 412 New Edition 413 Post Malone* 414 Bonnie Tyler 415 Volbeat 416 Childish Gambino 417 Fats Domino 418 XXXTentacion 419 Mindless Self Indulgence 420 Hall & Oates 421 AWOLNATION 422 Elevator Music 423 Van Canto 424 Imogen Heap 425 The Shaggs 426 Big Shaq 427 Boston 428 Duran Duran 429 Evanescence 430 Skid Row 431 Vanessa Carlton 432 Dropkick Murphys 433 Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg 434 R. Kelly 435 Gipsy Kings 436 Classical Piano & Dogs 437 Yes 438 Michael Bolton & Kenny G 439 Blind Guardian 440 80's Synth Pop 441 Bluegrass 442 90's Dancehall 443 Early 90's Seattle 444 50's Doo Wop 445 Talking Heads 446 Big Band 447 Old School Hip Hop 448 Eurobeat 449 Soul Glo 450 Sirius XM Octane Radio 451 We Are The World 452 Joji 453 80's Arena Rock 454 Epic Movie Score 455 Sum 41 456 Black Metal 457 Disco 458 Swing 459 Crunk 460 Dead Or Alive 461 BTS